


Отчим

by Hikigaeru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Historical, M/M, Russian Empire, UST, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: 1912 год. У гимназиста Алеши складываются странные отношения с новоиспеченным отчимом. Что это - любовь, ненависть, безразличие? Он и сам не знает наверняка, но понимает одно - что жизнь его уже не будет прежней.





	Отчим

Когда погиб в Галиции Алешин отец, гвардейский полковник Таволгин, мать вдовела недолго — следующим же летом познакомилась она на даче с Константином Петровичем и спустя пару месяцев пошла с ним под венец.

Родня посудачила-посудачила, да и приняла новоиспеченного супруга, Алеша же в тайне продолжал досадовать — нет, он все понимал, маме еще нет и сорока, она тщательно ухаживает за собой, у нее до сих пор по-девичьи изящная фигура , но ведь можно было выбрать в мужья кого-то посолиднее и уж, во всяком случае, не моложе себя!

Недавно сравнялось Константину Петровичу тридцать шесть, штатский до мозга костей, служил он в чине коллежского асессора в почтовом департаменте, был гладко выбрит, набриолинен, худ, но жилист, с лицом приятным, но ничем не примечательным, кроме, разве что, темной родинки над верхней губой.

Константин Петрович был совсем не похож на покойного Алешиного отца и вовсе не подходил на роль главы семейства. Больше того, все в нем Алешу раздражало — и чересчур моложавый вид, и привычка читать газеты за столом, наугад тыкая в тарелку, и увлечение велосипедом (по воскресеньям Константин Петрович пропадал в Сокольниках, разъезжая по аллеям, точно какой-нибудь сорванец), и даже казавшаяся пошлой пресловутая родинка.

Но больше всего неприятны были Алеше те знаки внимания, которые Константин Петрович постоянно оказывал матери: то приобнимал за талию, то целовал в угол губ, то переплетал ее пальцы со своими.

« Зачем он делает это на виду? Зачем выставляет напоказ? Они и так почти каждую ночь...» — назойливо крутилось в голове.

А потом произошло вот что — мать поехала навестить давнюю подругу, Констатин Петрович же надумал брать ванну.

Сидя у себя за зубрежкой латыни (скоро предстояло держать экзамен), Алеша слышал, как кухарка Катя таскала дрова, растапливала бак, наливала воду. Потом с черного хода зашла к ней соседская прислуга, и они вместе куда-то ушли.

— Алексей! Подойди на минуточку, будь добр! — неожиданно раздался из ванной голос Константина Петровича.

Алеша хотел было огрызнуться, что, мол, он занят и никак не может, да и не комнатная собачка, в самом деле, чтоб бегать на зов, но махнул рукой и поплелся в ванную.

— Алеша, голубчик, я часы в столовой забыл. Сделай милость, принеси, а то я тут до вечера просижу, в этакой благодати, — Константин Петрович просительно улыбнулся, стоя по колено в душистой мыльной пене.

Отчего-то невероятно смутившись и вмиг залившись краской, Алеша сбегал за часами, отдал, не поднимая глаз, и поспешно скрылся у себя в комнате.

Да что же такое происходит?.. Зачем он замер на несколько мгновений, точно истукан, рассматривая отчима? Отчего так быстро колотится сердце, отчего горит лицо?..  
Алеша не знал, и чем больше думал об этом, тем сильнее разбирала его злость и на себя, и на отчима.

Он не стал выходить к ужину и лег спать раньше обыкновенного, однако и сон не принес облегчения. Не успел Алеша задремать, как снова увидел перед собою Константина Петровича. Голый, с влажно блестящей кожей и мокрыми волосами, молча разглядывал он Алешу и улыбался. Узкая длиннопалая твердая ладонь его едва ощутимо скользнула по Алешиному бедру, медленно двинулась вверх и наконец уверенно обхватила тотчас затвердевший пенис.

Было это прикосновение так приятно, что Алеша не сдержал сдавленного вскрика — и тотчас проснулся, задыхаясь от невыносимого жара, с пересохшим горлом, бешено бьющимся сердцем и таким сильным возбуждением, что ночная сорочка приподнялась шатром и намокла в том месте, где соприкасалась с набухшей головкой.

Дрожащей рукой Алеша дотянулся до стакана и жадно отпил воды, напряженно прислушиваясь. Тикали ходики в дальнем углу, где-то под окном несколько раз гавкнула собака. А за стеною размеренно поскрипывала кровать.

Тотчас помимо воли представилось Алеше, как напряженно двигается Константин Петрович, как белеют в темноте его поджарые ягодицы и спина с россыпью темных родинок, как хрипло он дышит и, может быть, даже постанывает в предчувствии скорого неизбежного финала.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Алеша лихорадочно задрал рубашку и едва успел пару раз скользнуть по пенису взмокшей ладонью, как тут же кончил, забрызгав семенем и себя, и белье.

Отныне почти каждую ночь снился ему Константин Петрович, и сны эти всегда были постыдные, до одури жаркие, а порою и мокрые, когда Алеша даже не успевал проснуться, словно только-только созревший мальчишка.

Бывало и так, что Алеша нарочно ждал, когда отчим с матерью начнут совокупляться, и, пока в соседней комнате скрипела под их телами кровать, ласкал себя, специально сдерживаясь и продлевая удовольствие, и воображал, будто это Константин Петрович трогает его так хорошо, так сладко, что хочется кричать.

Больше всего боялся Алеша, что отчим обо всем догадается, и наутро отчаянно мучился от стыда. Дошло до того, что в каждом взгляде, в каждом слове чудилась ему скрытая насмешка, казалось, что Константин Петрович читает его мысли, видит насквозь и, разумеется, презирает.

Стремясь избежать встреч с ним, Алеша перестал выходить в столовую и требовал,чтобы Катя приносила ему завтрак и ужин прямо в комнату. Домой он старался возвращаться как можно позднее, остаток дня после уроков пропадая у гимназических приятелей или просто шатаясь по бульварам до самой темноты.

Но совершенно не встречаться с Константином Петровичем не получалось. В те минуты, когда они сталкивались в передней или, к примеру, в бывшем отцовском кабинете, Алеше, который тотчас заливался краской, неимоверно хотелось до него дотронуться, коснуться крупной, но изящной формы кисти с тонкими длинными пальцами и выпуклыми голубоватыми жилами под бледной кожей, вдохнуть запах папирос и «Эксцельсиора». В такие мгновения Алеша словно цепенел и отвечал невпопад, отчаянно желая взглянуть Константину Петровичу в глаза и одновременно боясь этого.

В конце концов до того скверно стало на душе у Алеши, до того измотала его эта непрестанная борьба с самим собою, сильнейшее напряжение нервов и угрызения совести, что он перестал сдерживать раздражение, начал дерзить и матери, и Константина Петровичу, и, наконец, чуть не подрался с ним, причем из-за такого пустячного повода, что Алеша потом даже и припомнить не мог, что же послужило причиной.

На следующий день, придя из гимназии, Алеша застал мать в слезах.

— Кого мы с Мишей, царство ему небесное, воспитали, господи! Чудовище! Чудовище ты! — в сердцах крикнула она, отняв от лица платок. — Что, доволен? Доволен?! Этого ты добивался?!

Он помолчал, растерянно теребя шелковые кисти скатерти, и выговорил наконец, преодолев ком в горле:

— Скажи мне его адрес.

 

С трамваем Алеше повезло. Проехав несколько остановок на «букашке», он сошел на Садовой-Спасской и скоро стоял уже перед высоким доходным домом.

Вечерело, и окна то тут, то там загорались ярким электрическим светом.

«Интересно, которое из них его? — подумалось вдруг. — Мать говорила, он живет на третьем этаже. Так может, вон то, угловое? Или это, поближе?..»

Пожилой усатый швейцар в парадном подремывал на стуле, но от стука двери тут же встрепенулся.

— Вы к кому, господин гимназист?

— К Константину Петровичу Осокину... — начал Алеша.

— А, в девятую, стало быть! — перебил швейцар. — Пойдемте, голубчик, лифт вызову.

— Да я пешком, не беспокойтесь, — ехать в лифте отчего-то очень не хотелось.

Кажется, Алеша поднимался по лестнице целую вечность. Ноги его шагали будто сами собой, в голове же продолжали лихорадочно крутиться мысли: что сказать ему? извиниться ли? признаться ли во всем, и будь что будет? или вызвать его, в конце концов, на дуэль, и черт с ним, что Алеша не умеет стрелять?

Зыбкий холодок страха потек по телу, пробежался по спине, заставив покрыться мурашками. Сердце то испуганно замирало, то трепыхалось в груди быстро-быстро, и гулко стучала в висках кровь.

Когда Алеша наконец-то добрался до третьего этажа, его уже трясло, и словно туман стоял перед глазами. Дверь, к счастью, на площадке была только одна.

Несколько мгновений он тупо всматривался в медную табличку, на которой было выбито «Осокин К.П.», потом прислушался зачем-то. Из-за двери приглушенно доносился голос Вяльцевой, затянувшей разудалую «Тройку».

Алеша глубоко вдохнул и, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, надавил на кнопку электрического звонка.

Часть 2.

Долго не открывали. Может быть, звонка не слышно из-за музыки?.. Или его нет дома, а швейцар-растяпа забыл предупредить?

Но вот, наконец, по ту сторону послышались шаги, клацнул ключ в замке, и дверь рывком распахнулась.

Константин Петрович оказался пьян. Он вполне твердо стоял на ногах, но был весь какой-то непривычно расхристанный, раскрасневшийся, глаза его неестественно блестели, в небрежно расстегнутом вороте сорочки виднелись темные курчавые волоски.

— А, явился, — хмыкнул Константин Петрович, глубоко затянулся папиросой и стряхнул пепел прямо под ноги, на паркет. — Ну заходи, что стоишь. Пойдем в кабинет.

Пока шли через переднюю и небольшой темный коридорчик, Алеша машинально оглядывался по сторонам. Было здесь, похоже, всего три комнаты — хозяйская спальня, столовая да сам кабинет, маленький и уютно обставленный, с большим макетом парусника на столе, с бесконечными книжными полками, с развешанными по стенам фотокарточками — старинными, с чопорными важными дамами в кринолинах, и поновее, на которых был сам Константин Петрович, совсем молодой, в студенческом мундире.

Из недр секретера словно бы сами собой появились две бутылки мадеры и бокалы. Константин Петрович ловко откупорил вино, разлил и сделал приглашающий жест:

— Прошу!

 

Алеша проснулся совсем рано, когда за окнами еще только-только начинало светать. Голова после выпивки слегка кружилась, и вчерашний вечер вспоминался несколько смутно. Пили, курили, разговаривали... Вроде бы, Константин Петрович рассказывал про свою юность, как служил вольноопределяющимся в пехотном полку. А потом, когда в бутылках оставалось уже меньше трети, Алешу словно прорвало — он плакал, просил прощения и все никак не мог успокоиться, и, кажется, Константин Петрович успокаивающе гладил его по плечу, и Алеше казалось отчего-то, что вот сейчас, сейчас отчим его поцелует.

Но было это, конечно, бредом — Константин Петрович уложил совершенно пьяного Алешу на диван, укрыл пледом и ушел.

Массивные бронзовые часы в виде свирепого медведя показывали начало пятого. Без сомнения, хозяин еще благополучно спал, с Алеши же сон как рукой сняло.

Во-первых, лезли в голову разные мысли, стыдно было, что вел себя так несдержанно, и теперь Константин Петрович наверняка думает, что Алеша совсем не умеет пить.

Во-вторых, мучило болезненно сильное возбуждение. Брюки давили, отчаянно хотелось приспустить их или хотя бы расстегнуть, сжать напряженный пенис и довести себя до сладкого изнеможения.

Все здесь, в этой незнакомой квартире, пахло по-особому. Даже сейчас, лежа на диване, Алеша чувствовал запах Константина Петровича — едва ощутимый, исходил он и от подушки в простой шелковой наволочке, и от клетчатого пледа, и от потертой кожаной обивки, и волновал необычайно.

Но делать того, что так хотелось, Алеша, конечно, не стал, а вместо этого прокрался в ванную, как следует умылся холодной водой и прополоскал рот, а потом снова устроился в кабинете, взяв с полки первую попавшуюся книгу (оказавшуюся «Мифами Эллады»).

Как ни странно, Алеше в конце концов удалось задремать. Проснулся он от прикосновения к руке и резко сел, еще не вполне придя в себя.

— Ну что, выспался, голубчик? — спросил Константин Петрович.

Он сидел рядом в домашнем халате и мягких турецких тапочках на босу ногу и улыбался, и Алешу вдруг с такой силой потянуло к нему, что он безотчетно качнулся навстречу, слыша только, как оглушительно громко бьется сердце.

На несколько долгих мгновений их глаза встретились, и Алеша мог бы поклясться, что видит в них желание.

Константин Петрович медленно протянул руку и указательным пальцем скользнул по Алешиной верхней губе, обводя линию недавно пробившихся усиков, — и вдруг резко отшатнулся.

— Вот что, иди-ка ты домой, дружочек, а то мать волнуется, — Константин Петрович сглотнул, будто вдруг поперхнувшись, и отвел глаза. — Скажи ей, я к вечеру приду.

Он поймал недоверчивый Алешин взгляд и нервно рассмеялся.

— Да приду, приду, куда я денусь...

 

Все, казалось бы, вошло в прежнюю колею и, к маминой радости, наладилось — возвращался из гимназии Алеша, приходил со службы отчим, и снова собирались они вместе за накрытым к ужину столом, беседовали, смеялись, пили обжигающий чай из огромного тульского самовара.

Но если внешне Алеша теперь старался сохранять вид невозмутимый и всем довольный, то буря внутри не только не утихла, но и разгорелась с новой силой.

За завтраком ли, за вечерним ли чаем — при каждой возможности он исподтишка всматривался в Константина Петровича, силясь угадать его мысли и чувства, и порой замечал на себе его ответный взгляд, тоже украдкой. Это незаметное, будто бы случайное переглядывание делало их сообщниками, причастными к некой общей тайне.

«Догадался он или нет?» — крутилось в голове, и чем дальше, тем чаще казалось Алеше, что Константин Петрович смотрит на него чересчур пристально, чересчур долго, словно обволакивая взглядом, заставляя смущенно ерзать и заливаться краской.

Настоящее испытание, однако же, еще только ждало Алешу. Было так: с матерью и отчимом званы были в субботу на именины к двоюродной тетке. Засиделись допоздна, обратно двинулись уже в сумерках, когда декабрьский мороз набрал полную силу, — не то что стоять, идти-то было зябко, тут же забирался под одежду холод, кусал за руки, обжигал лицо. Извозчиков, как назло, ни одного поблизости не было, а побегай-ка, поищи их в такую погоду да в такой глухомани! Ко всему прочему, Алеша еще и выпил лишнего (хотя тетя Нина и призывала «не спаивать дитя», муж ее дядя Коля лишь добродушно усмехался, залихватски подмигивал и знай себе подливал в Алешин бокал), а потому чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно и больше всего хотел поскорее очутиться у себя дома.

Но тут повезло — подкатил, позванивая, трамвай, остановился прямо напротив теткиного дома.

«Костя, «четверка!» — обрадовалась мать, и они втроем поспешно втиснулись в заполненный разношерстной публикой вагон. Были там и рабочие с ближайшего завода, и приказчики под хмельком, и закутанные в черное бабки-богомолки — яблоку упасть негде.

Тут-то и началось: Алешу толпа так крепко прижала к Константину Петровичу, что не сдвинуться было ни на вершок, и все полчаса дороги стали бесконечной мучительно-сладкой пыткой — Алеша ощущал его тепло, чувствовал его запах и словно бы таял от этой нежданной близости, задыхался от возбуждения, едва владея собой, потому что алкоголь невероятно обострил все чувства.

Потом показалось вдруг, что на бедро легла, поглаживая, чья-то рука. Или не показалось?.. Тут же вспыхнувший до ушей Алеша мог бы побиться об заклад, что несколько мгновений явственно ощущал легкое, едва заметное прикосновение ладони Константина Петровича.

 

Часть 3.

Перед самой Пасхой мамин младший брат дядя Боря слег с тифом, и оказалось, что ходить за ним некому — молоденькая жена его Наталья была на сносях, родов ожидали со дня на день.

Мама, срочно вызванная к телефону в швейцарскую, едва сумела успокоить ее и тут же принялась собираться.

— Поеду, помогу им, Костя. Боря даром что четвертый десяток разменял, а до сих пор как дитя малое. Сиделку толковую найти надо, да врач чтобы не абы какой приходил. И Наташа, вон, вся в слезах, а разве можно ей плакать, в ее-то положении?.. И к Боре ей ни-ни, нельзя заходить... Начнется — и что, она, бедняжка, делать станет? Разве что Агашу с кухни за акушеркой послать, так ведь напутает, дурында, — без умолку рассуждала мать, укладывая в объемистый саквояж изящный флакончик «Букета императрицы» . — Поживу у них, пока опасность минует, вы уж с Алешей тут продержитесь без меня.

— Ты не беспокойся зря, Зинуля, не пропадем, Катя нас, авось, голодными не оставит, — с ободряющей улыбкой кивал Константин Петрович. — Дело семейное, родная кровь, как же иначе?

Мать бросила саквояж и порывисто обняла их обоих.

— Как же я вас люблю, милые мои!

Тут скрипнула дверь, и в столовую просунулась растрепанная Катя.

— Зинаида Пална, там извозчик приехавши!

— Уже?! — вскинулась мать. — Господи, у меня же не собрано и половины! Костя, Костя, где мой лорнет? Я третий день не могу его найти!

Поднялась суета, все принялись искать лорнет, мечась по комнатам и спотыкаясь о снующую под ногами рыжую кошку Василису, потом выносили и укладывали в пролетку вещи, слушали торопливые мамины наставления, натянуто шутили, просили передать Борису Павловичу пожелания скорейшего выздоровления и обещали звонить в швейцарскую по два раза в неделю.

Извозчик нетерпеливо ерзал на козлах, сердито кхекал в кулак, а мать с Константином Петровичем все шептались о чем-то.

Зябкий весенний ветер задувал под гимнастическую рубашку, порывами ерошил волосы, то раздувая сзади, то бросая в глаза, но Алеша упрямо не уходил, замерев у тяжелой двери парадного. Взгляд его будто прилип к двум фигурам, мужской и женской, что обнялись, переговариваясь негромко, возле заляпанных грязью колес, и от того, как заботливо Константин Петрович поправлял маме лисий воротник манто, как переплетались, сжимаясь, их пальцы, как нежно касались его тонкие бледные губы ее виска под вуалью, у Алеши щемило внутри.

«А про меня все забыли... Я им не нужен...» — с горечью мелькнуло в мыслях.

— Пройти позвольте, — натужно прогудели сзади, и одышливый толстяк с густыми неряшливыми усами, толкнув чувствительно, протиснулся в подъезд.

Наконец-то оцепенение схлынуло, и Алеша рванулся следом, в два счета взбежал на второй этаж и ввалился в переднюю. Не то от холода, не то от нервных переживаний его била дрожь.

Из кухни на шум выглянула Катя, испуганно всплеснула заляпанными тестом руками:

— Сохрани и помилуй, случилось что?! Да на вас лица нет, миленький!

«Случилось... Случилось...»

Он молча схватил тужурку, метнулся на кухню и, рванув щеколду на двери черного хода, по загаженной темной лестнице выскочил во двор.

Алеша и сам не понимал, куда идет, зачем, — шагал и шагал, как заводная кукла, а в голове мельтешили, натыкаясь друг на друга, обрывки спутанных мыслей, точно у бредящего больного.

Что для него Константин Петрович? Отчего так тянет к нему, отчего так яростно желает его тело, отчего все чаще просыпается непонятное болезненное чувство, так похожее на ревность к собственной матери?.. Почему, наконец, Константин Петрович все чаще смотрит на Алешу таким особенным пристальным взглядом, от которого тут же вспыхивает лицо и начинает быстро-быстро колотиться сердце?..

Ответов у Алеши не было, и чем больше думал он обо всем этом, тем сильнее терялся. Сроду ведь не бывало такого, чтобы кто-то из мальчиков вызывал в нем плотское влечение. Напротив, Алеша и закадычный его друг Гога, с которым много лет сидели они за одной партой, не упускали случая позубоскалить в адрес записной «мазочки» их класса, чернокудрого, с кукольным смазливым личиком Левушки, который крутил романы то с одним, то с другим однокашником и беззастенчиво нежничал со своими воздыхателями на глазах у всего класса.

Другое дело — девицы. С высокой, тонкой, насмешливой Марусей, сестрой-погодкой Гоги, он исправно бегал на каток и даже считался ее кавалером, хотя они даже и за руки не держались ни разу, не говоря уж о прочем.

Нравилась Алеше и кухарка Катя. Та вовсю строила ему глазки, давай понять, что вовсе не против знаков внимания со стороны молодого хозяина, особенно сдобренных рубликом-другим в довесок к куцему жалованию. Но дальше обжимания в темной кладовке да торопливых неумелых поцелуев дело не шло, Алеша робел и отчего-то все никак не мог решиться на главное, а Катерина знай себе посмеивалась да бегала на свидания к ухажерам.

Досадуя на себя и втайне завидуя приятелям, которые то и дело в красках расписывали свои амурные приключения, Алеша как-то раз даже побывал с Гогой в борделе, но и тут не сумел себя перебороть и отправиться с вызывающе раскрашенной публичной девицей в номер. Была она вполне миловидная, разговаривала любезно, но в один момент представилось Алеше, сколько мужчин, молодых и старых, красивых и уродливых, сношалось с ней изо дня в день, и было это до того омерзительно, что его передернуло от брезгливости.

Гога — тот не был так щепетилен и услугами тех, кого, подражая отцу, именовал попросту блядями, пользовался без зазрения совести, но подцепил в конце концов от одной прелестницы французский насморк и вынужден был временно поохладить свой пыл.

С робостью своей Алеша кое-как смирился, сумев убедить себя, что не всем же, в самом деле дано волочиться за каждой юбкой. Настанет время жениться — и мама тут же найдет ему подходящую партию среди хорошеньких дочек своих приятельниц, успокаивал он себя. Потом, когда Алеша закончит университет, поступит на службу с хорошим жалованием, наймет отдельную квартиру...

Появленье Константина Петровича враз перевернуло все с ног на голову, и теперь Алеша, пытаясь разобраться в сумятице чувств, запутывался еще сильнее и никак, ну никак не мог взять в толк, отчего его так противоестественно влечет к этому человеку.

На шею упали вдруг холодные капли. Алеша вздрогнул и, едва вынырнув из омута спутанных мыслей, вынужден был скакнуть в сторону, чтобы не попасть под ломовую телегу.

— Куда прешь, малахольный! Глаза-то разуй! — голос у возницы был хриплый, пропитой.

Алеша, так и не нашедшись с ответом, растерянно проводил взглядом громыхающую по булыжной мостовой колымагу, только теперь сообразив, что ноги завели ни много-ни мало аж на Пресню.

Дымили вдали фабричные трубы, громоздились вдоль улицы унылые серые дома с гулкими подворотнями и дворами-колодцами, попадались навстречу Алешины ровесники, полновластные хозяева здешних мест, залихватски смолившие самокрутки и провожавшие Алешу насмешливыми-презрительными взглядами исподлобья.

Вдобавок всерьез полил дождь. Трамваи здесь не ходили, денег на извозчика у Алеши с собой не было, так что не оставалось ничего иного, как припустить со всех ног.

Неудивительно, что когда Алеше наконец-то удалось добраться до своего парадного, одежду можно было выжимать, как после стирки.

Пытаясь перевести дух, он долго ковырялся ключом в дверной скважине, наконец-то сумел открыть и, ввалившись в темную переднюю, как был, не раздеваясь, метнулся в свою комнату.

Нога вдруг зацепилась за что-то впотьмах. Вспомнилось запоздало: тут же порог, черт бы его побрал! Алеша попытался удержаться, но тут и вторая нога предательски скользнула в натекшей с одежды лужице, поехала в сторону, и Алеша упал, пребольно ударившись локтем да еще, кажется, рассадив лоб об острый угол бюро.

Продрогший, насквозь мокрый, измотанный, он едва успел неуклюже, словно старая баба, приподняться и сесть, привалившись к стене, когда заскрипели в коридоре половицы и послышался взволнованный голос Константина Петровича:

— Алексей, ты здесь?

Вспыхнул электрический свет, и Алеша невольно зажмурился.

— Ну тебя угораздило, братец! В кровь рассек... Погоди, оботру сейчас, — озабоченно прицокнув, Константин Петрович присел на карточки и платком осторожно промокнул ссадину.

Рванулось в груди сердце, заколотилось быстро-быстро, невпопад, — и Алеша, схлестнувшись взглядом с Констатином Петровичем, вдыхая такой знакомый лавандовый запах, смешанный с «Эксцельсиором» и сдобренный нотками коньяка, ощущая почти невесомые прикосновения его горячих пальцев, словно в полусне потянулся навстречу.

Батистовая тряпица с алыми пятнами подстреленной птицей порхнула на пол, и уже не платком, а губами касался Константин Петрович Алешиного лба.

Преодолевая все преграды, хлынула неостановимая горячая волна, потащила за собой, закрутила, опрокинула, и то постыдное, скрытое ото всех, что тлело внутри изо дня в день, разгорелось яростным пламенем, разлилось по телу, затуманило рассудок, заставило задыхаться и искать губы Константина Петровича, и целовать, целовать, и чувствовать его горячее частое дыхание, и безотчетно вжиматься всем телом, с замиранием ощущая под одеждой твердую мужскую плоть.

— Алешенька, милый... — голос у Константина Петровича стал незнакомым, хриплым, руки же с лихорадочной поспешностью срывали с Алеши гимнастическую рубашку, расстегивали форменные брюки, стягивали исподнее, без стеснения скользили по спине и ягодицам.

Где-то на краешке сознания настырно копошился стыд, словно кто-то невидимый шептал: «Позорно... Грешно...» Но до того сладко было чувствовать прикосновение сильных мужских ладоней, до того бурно отзывалось на их ласки тело, изнывавшее от возбуждения, что непрошеный голос этот с лихвой заглушила сила желания.

Было оно таким острым и всеобъемлющим, что не только не утихло, когда спустя считанные мгновения выплеснулось семя, но и, наоборот, усилилось.

Лишь когда к ягодицам тесно прижался напряженный пенис, и скользкая головка, раздвинув их, прильнула к самому входу, проклюнулась боязнь, — хоть и понимал, конечно, Алеша, как могло совершаться соитие между мужчинами, но одно дело просто знать, а другое — совсем скоро испытать самому.

Кажется, он даже вздрогнул, и Константин Петрович почувствовал это.

— Ну-ну... Это не страшно... — ладонь успокаивающе прошлась по спине, и он, помогая себе рукою, толкнулся внутрь.

Алеша вскрикнул и дернулся, пытаясь приподняться и отодвинуться, но отчим держал его за бедра железной хваткой, продолжая входить, — и оставалось лишь сжать зубы и, пристанывая в подушку, терпеть, пока толстый твердый стержень с саднящей болью заполнял его тело.

— Все, все... Сейчас... — выдохнул Константин Петрович, и они замерли, соединенные друг с другом, дыша вразнобой, но одинаково шумно и часто.

Снова царапнула боль — отчим начал двигаться, все быстрее и быстрее, то вставляя глубоко, по самые яйца, с силой насаживая, словно на вертел, то почти вынимая напряженный пенис. Боль эта была непривычная — тянущая, распирающая, густо смешанная со странным невнятным томительным ощущением, разливавшимся в низу живота, заставлявшим тихонько постанывать и беспокойно ерзать на простынях.

Потом одним движением Константин Петрович перевернул Алешу на спину, вскинул его ноги на плечи, так что теперь пенис, непрерывно скользя внутри, при каждом движении что-то задевал глубоко внутри — и тягучее томление в считанные мгновения начало перерастать в неостановимую мучительно-сладкую судорогу, и рвался из горла крик, и тело само собою выгибалось в предчувствии подступающего семени, принимая в себя упругую мужскую плоть.

 

Часть 4.

День за днем, ночь за ночью. Казалось порой — да нет же, нет, быть такого не может! Плод больного воображения, постыдная утопия, некий непристойный фантазм, овладевший рассудком...

Но тело помнило прикосновения, помнило запах — терпковатый, будоражащий, мужской, помнило стоны и вздохи, горячий сбивчивый шепот. Помнило так хорошо, что стоило подумать об этом — и тут же разгорались румянцем щеки, перехватывало дыхание, сами собою расплывались в бессмысленной улыбке губы.

— Что с вами, Таволгин? — удивленно качал головой классный наставник, добрейший Павел Аркадьевич по прозвищу Цапля. — Совсем успевать перестали. Я понимаю, дела сердечные... Но вы смотрите, до экзаменаций рукой подать. А с такими неудовлетворительными результатами вам один путь — на второй год. В выпускном-то классе!

Алеша сконфуженно оправдывался и бормотал извинения, мечтая об одном — поскорее вернуться домой.

Понимал он, что рано или поздно вернется мать (она прислала телеграмму, что задержится еще на пару недель — дядя Боря пошел на поправку, но нужно было помочь Наталье с новорожденным), что любопытная кухарка Катя может о чем-то прознать, но отбрасывал эти мысли прочь, теша себя надеждой, что отчим, уж верно, придумает что-нибудь.

Но вышло совсем не так.

 

В один из дней, по пути из гимназии проходя мимо Космодамианской церкви, Алеша случайно заметил на церковном дворе Константина Петровича. Тот возле самой ограды о чем-то тихо беседовал с батюшкой, а потом вдруг опустился на колени и истово приложился к протянутой для благославления руке.

До того странно было все это, до того непривычно видеть коленопреклоненным человека столь светского, столь далекого от церкви и сроду никогда не постившегося, что Алеша так и не решился подойти, когда отчим, перекрестившись в последний раз, вышел за ворота и медленно, как старик, побрел по Покровке.

Несколько кварталов Алеша незаметно шел вслед за ним, прячась, словно воришка, за углами, и, наконец, потерял из виду, когда наперерез, трезвоня, покатил трамвай. Сердце защемила непонятная тревога, и, так и не догнав Константина Петровича, Алеша поплелся домой кружными путями. Возвращаться отчего-то совсем не хотелось, но куда еще ему было деваться?

Дверь квартиры встретила его приоткрытой: то ли отчим забыл ее запереть, то ли нарочно так оставил.

Кати не было. Выглянул из кабинета Константин Петрович, махнул рукою, поманил — все, вроде бы, как обычно, но тревога не отпускала, скреблась и скреблась.

Дверь кабинета захлопнулась за ними с глухим стуком.

— Алеша, голубчик... — отчим замолчал, будто вдруг перехватило горло. Пальцы же продолжали нервно барабанить по подоконнику. — Алеша, Христа ради, прости меня!

— Что это вы... Зачем... — вырвалось растерянно.

— Христа ради, — глухо повторил Константин Петрович, и взгляд его, тоскливый и обреченный какой-то, встретился с недоумевающим Алешиным. — Негодяй я, каких поискать. Мерзавец!.. Тебя, чистого мальчика, втянул в эту грязь... До греха довел...

Он заходил по комнате, вертя в пальцах папиросу.

— Я ведь с отроческих лет... Пятнадцати еще не было, а уже порок испробовал... Всю жизнь борюсь сам с собою, сколько уж раз зарок давал, что все, не стану больше!.. И сызнова... В том году у профессора Вейсмана в Кисловодске брал курс лечения. Уверял он, что педерастия пройдет бесследно — и, веришь ли, едва вернулся с вод, как встретил Зинаиду! И вот...

Константин Петрович закашлялся, нелепо и беспомощно как-то развел руками, не замечая, что измятая папироса выпала и укатилась под буфет.

— Да... Как на духу тебе говорю, первый раз со мной такое было — чувство к женщине... Да к тому же ответное. Я и раздумывать не стал, сделал предложение. Думал — уж теперь-то точно покончено с моим пороком, веришь ли — ни единой скверной мысли не было. И вот... Да... Будто черт меня толкнул! Боже ты мой... Я думал, рассудка лишусь и в лечебницу попаду — каждый день видеть тебя рядом, каждый день говорить с тобой, каждый день надевать доспехи равнодушия и разрываться между Зиной и тобой!.. Пытка сущая!

— Падающего подтолкни... — пробормотал Алеша, прислушиваясь к дробному стуку капель дождя и далеким раскатам грома.

— Не могу так больше, Алешенька. Не хочу ломать твою жизнь, не хочу лгать Зинаиде. Дан был мне шанс выбраться из этой отхожей ямы, я же, негодяй, и тебя туда увлечь пытаюсь... Прошу тебя, молю — забудь все поскорее, отбрось эту грязь и живи счастливо.

— Как же это?..

— Забудь, вычеркни, будто привиделось тебе это, — твердо повторил Константин Петрович. — Жизнь твоя вся впереди, весь мир перед тобою...

Простые, безобидные и, должно быть, правильные слова эти проникли в разум раскаленной беспощадной иглой, сдавили сердце, вывернули душу.

— Ненавижу, ненавижу вас! — вскрикнул Алеша и рванулся вон из комнаты.

За считанные мгновенья сбежал он с лестницы и бросился вдоль по переулку, однако же надолго его сил не хватило — через два квартала навалилась внезапно дурнота, и Алеша, едва не лишившись сознания, опустился прямо на грязную, мокрую панель.

Слезы щипали глаза, текли по лицу, но он не вытирал их, будто окоченев и прислушиваясь к голосу Константина Петровича, который продолжал непрерывно звучать в голове и раз за разом повторял тот безжалостный монолог.

— Э, парнишечка, чего смурной такой сидишь? — произнес вдруг совсем рядом пропитой и грубоватый, но, несомненно, женский голос.

Алеша промолчал, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по ярко размалеванному лицу с крупным синяком на скуле.

Но та, кого некоторые эстетствующие личности имели обыкновение называть жрицей любви, а публика попроще — публичной девкой, не унималась:

— Пойдем в нумер со мной, красивый гимназистик? Лафитничку выпьем... Такому дусечке бесплатно дам! — она с хриплым пьяным смешком похлопала Алешу по плечу.

— Поди прочь! — яростно бросил он, содрогнувшись от вдруг накатившей брезгливости и одновременно от тех ноток участия, что явственно послышались ему в голосе этого жалкого, опустившегося существа, источавшего винный дух вперемешку с ядреным запахом дешевых дрянных духов.

«Что же это, неужели я ничтожество такое?.. Неужели он будет жить в свое удовольствие с моей собственной матерью, а я — так, заместо домашней собачонки? Неужто стерплю безропотно? — билось в голове. — Вот уж нет! Падающего подтолкни... Погляжу я на тебя!..»

И четверти часа не прошло, как Алеша с усилием толкнул тяжелую дверь полицейского участка.

— Господин полицейский, я хочу заявить...

 

Когда пристав в присутствии помощника, околоточного и дворника с сыном, вызвавшихся быть свидетелями, объявил, сконфуженно покашливая и косясь на оторопевшую Катю, об аресте, Константин Петрович самообладания не потерял, смиренно согласился проследовать в участок и попросил разрешенья взять в кабинете сердечные капли.

Спустя несколько мгновений раздался выстрел.

— Самое верное лекарствие... — пробормотал околоточный, разглядывая рухнувшее навзничь тело, и снял фуражку.

 

Эпилог

— Э, Федор Степаныч, смотри-ка, что это там?

— Чичас глянем...

Кладбищенский сторож и двое здоровенных парней-могильщиков, уже с утреца успевших поддать, взяли левее, туда, где у подножия черного мраморного креста на выпавшем ночью первом снегу темнела то ли куча тряпья, то ли еще что.

— Эк, да это ж убогонький тот, — протянул Степаныч, присматриваясь и потирая озябшие руки. — Он, робя, тут почитай что с Ильина дня околачивался. Малахольный... Мальчонка еще совсем. Кожа да кости, взглянуть страшно, что ел-пил — не знаю, ноги босые, в язвах все. Что ни день придешь — а он сидит под крестом. Спросишь чегой-нибудь — молчит да отворачивается, не то рожденья такой, не то от беды какой приключилось. Вишь, ночью-то сегодня морозец ударил, он и преставился, замерз... Отмучился, горемычный.

Сторож широко перекрестился, и вслед за ним перекрестились и парни.

— Вы, братцы, сходите-ка за отцом Павлом, а я здесь покамест...

Степаныч развернул рогожку и, вглядевшись последний раз в знакомое юное изможденное лицо, аккуратно прикрыл тело, потом достал откуда-то из-за пазухи старую солдатскую флягу, отхлебнул.

— Упокой, Господи, его душу... — и захрустел, закусывая, румяным яблоком.

Все ярче разгоралось морозное утро, бежали по лазоревому небу редкие облака и чернел на свежевыпавшем снегу, отбрасывая темную, четкую, будто нарисованную тень, мраморный крест.


End file.
